<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Students Being Students by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028822">Students Being Students</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A bunch of one shots, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluff and Humor, Gen, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, like a sitcom, mmmmm platonic ships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Students Being Students</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Please?" "No."</p><p>Ishimaru stepped into the class, putting his back next to his chair as he sat, "What's this argument about now?" The hall-monitor questioned.</p><p>Togami sat in his chair with Hagakures hands on his desk infront of him, The empty class only making them more obvious, "I said I was not going to..." Quotation marks up, "Hagakures Secret Cool Fun Amazing Cute Awesome Awefilled Adventure Event" Quotation marks down, "And now he's trying to get me to go." Togami stated</p><p>"Please?!" Togami shook his head sharply, "No." "I'll pay you!" "I'm not going." Ishimaru eyed Hagakure, The sweat running down his face, "I think it might be fun, Togami! You may have a chance to get to know your classmates better!" The clairvoyant nodded desperatly, "Yeah! Come get to know us dude! You've been so distant and we've only been here a week!"</p><p>"No. I have far more important things to do, I have multiple meetings-" "¥400,000,000,000!" Hagakures voice ripped through the class, Stunning Togami to silence and making Ishimaru audibly gasp, "I'll pay you that much!"</p><p>Togamis jaw clenched, "Absolutely not, You oaf. You must be joking, That is far too much money for a hobo like you to claim to own." Ishimaru hummed sadly, "I do think he is right, Hagakure." "Ishimaru-chi! I thought you were on my siiide!" The eldest whined. "My apologies, If you don’t mind me asking, What is this event you're hosting anyway? I may be able to attend if It's on the right date..."</p><p>"It's a free fortune telling event! My powers have been really goin' off lately so I best use them while I can! Just for the small price of ¥4000, You can get a free reading."</p><p>The idiot smiled wide, Togami sighing as if it were a comercial jingle he had heard a million times." Oh- It's on saturday." Hagakure added, More chill. "My apologies, However, I do not think I can attend, I will be visiting my father that day!"</p><p>Hagakure slumped onto Togamis desk before being (rudely) pushed off. "Waaahhh, That's what everyone else said..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>